Hermione Granger Birthday Collection
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: Ten oneshots and drabbles for Hermione's birthday. Different pairings.
1. a wedding

**A/N: This is for Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's 5th Assignment. I chose task 5 of Astronomy which was Uranus and write a story set during winter. This is also for the Granger Danger: Hermione Granger Birthday Event, and October's writing month (1,178 words).**

It had been almost five years since Hermione had been assigned to help Rabastan Lestrange reintegrate into the Wizarding world after his conviction had been overturned due to new evidence. Since that time they had practically become inseparable and their friends and families were not surprised when the two of them announced that they were getting married.

They had agreed that they should marry on New Year's Day.

" _I think it's the perfect day. You let go of the past and look to the future, and I will be doing just that. I will let go of my family traditions and start to make new ones with you," Rabastan explained._

 _Hermione took his hand in hers and said, "I can't wait to do that, Rab. I love you."_

" _I love you too, Hermione."_

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror once again to check that her dress looked okay. She had gone for a simple off white dress which reached the floor at the front with a small train at the back and long lace sleeves in a flower pattern. She had loved it from the moment she had seen it and knew she had to buy it once she tried it on. Hermione had also bought a thick white fur lined cloak to walk to and from the marquee in to stave off the cold.

"You look beautiful," Ginny gushed.

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione said, smiling broadly.

"Knock, knock," Hannah said as she entered the room with Luna in tow.

The two of them and Ginny were wearing matching pale blue dresses which had a similiar design to Hermione's wedding dress only without the sleeves.

"You look stunning, Hermione," Hannah said, smiling at her.

"I think Rabastan is going to be infected with Wrackspurts when he sees you, Hermione," Luna commented dreamily.

"Thank you, Luna, I'm sure he will," Hermione replied. She still didn't believe in the majority of the creatures Luna said existed, but she indulged her friend anyway.

Harry poked his head through the door.

"It's time to go, girls. They're ready and waiting for you."

Hermione took a deep breath, checked herself in the mirror one last time, put on the cloak and picked up her bouquet of white roses, blue carnations, and headed to the door.

The wedding was being held in a large marquee on the extensive grounds at Lestrange Manor.

Hermione had thought that it was madness considering it was the middle of winter and the guests would get cold, but her fiancé had gently reminded her that heating charms could be used to keep them warm. The grounds were beautiful in December, and they were big enough for all their guests.

As they walked from the manor to the marquee, Hermione's breath was taken away as she looked at the grounds around her.

The whole place was covered in a thin blanket of pure white snow and would have made a lovely picture on the front of a Christmas card. It certainly was the perfect backdrop for a winter wedding.

The picturesque scene however did not stave off the bitter cold, and Hermione was glad to finally arrive at the marquee and she basked in the warmth as she stepped over the threshold and took the cloak off as she no longer needed it.

She could hear the string quartet change from playing Pachelbel's Canon in D Major to the traditional Bridal Chorus by Wagner.

Hannah, Ginny, and Luna stood in front of Hermione, walking down the aisle with Rabastan's groomsmen.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" aske Harry.

"Yes," she replied, and they started to walk down the aisle.

Every guest rose so they could see her. There were many 'oohs' and 'ahhhs' from the assembled people, but Hermione's attention wasn't on any of them. It was on the man at the very end in front of the Minister. He was staring at her as if he had never seen her before.

In no time at all Hermione found herself next to Rabastan and in front of Minister Shacklebolt.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to watch the joining of two souls. Love is one of the most powerful things in the world, and to witness two people who share it is a treasure. Rabastan and Hermione have been through many things, and to see how their love has flourished between them brings hope and joy to those who know them."

Hermione glanced at Rabastan and could feel her smile broaden.

All of her previous relationships paled in comparison to what she had with him, and Hermione knew that she would never love anyone else.

"The only reading today will be from Corinthians 1:13. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails." After a slight pause, Kingsley carried on.

"And now we will proceed to the vows, but before we do, does anyone here know of any lawful impediment stopping these two souls from joining in matrimony?"

Silence greeted his words.

"Rabastan and Hermione, you may make your vow to one another. Rabastan you may go first."

Hermione turned to face Rabastan.

"I, Rabastan, take you, Hermione, to be my wife, to share both good times and bad times, side by side. I give you my hand, and my heart, and hope that my love will always be a safe haven for you," he recited

"Hermione."

"I, Hermione, take you, Rabastan, to be my husband, to share both good times and bad times, side by side. I give you my hand, and my heart, and hope that my love will always be a safe haven for you.

"Now the exchange of vows is complete, the giving of rings will be done."

Lucius Malfoy came forward and placed the rings into Kingsley's hands.

"These rings are a symbol of the vows you have taken and of the union which binds you. They represent the eternal love you have for one another. Rabastan, you may place the ring on Hermione's finger."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our love. I will honour, protect, and love you," Rabastan said, looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione, you may place the ring on Rabastan's finger."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our love. I will honour, protect, and love you," Hermione repeated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I present to you Mr and Mrs Rabastan Lestrange."

The guests cheered at the announcement.

After greeting a number of guests the couple had decided to go outside so a few photos could be taken. Although the weather was just as biting as it was before, Hermione could not feel it. It seemed as if her happiness had driven all thought of it from her mind.


	2. first meet

**A/N: This is for the Granger Danger: Hermione Granger Birthday Event and October fanfiction writing month and is 680 words. This was for the prompt 'first meet'.**

Hermione Granger was stood off to the side of the ballroom admiring her handiwork.

She had successfully organised a charity ball and auction to raise funds for a magical orphanage. There had been so many children left without parents, or families after the war that something needed to be done. Hermione had secretly hoped that it would also stop another Tom Riddle from rising up.

Hermione was sure that a combination of things drove the wizard to the path he took including the neglect and lack of love he received as a child, and she was determined that no other magical orphan would ever feel the same way.

To Hermione's surprise her biggest benefactor to date was Rabastan Lestrange. Although she had never officially met the man yet, the letter he had written her which accompanied his first donation stated that he felt he owed it to the children to support her cause. He had gone on to say that as he was responsible in part for some of their fates he wanted to try and make it up to them. This, however, was only a partial truth.

Rodolphus lestrange had let slip during his trial that his brother had been under the Imperius curse throughout both wars. This was verified when Rodolphus was forced to take Veritaserum to confirm what he had said. Subsequently Rabastan had been released cleared of all charges.

Since then the man had mostly kept to himself, but Hermione knew that he had gone to see Augusta and Neville Longbottom to pay reparations for the crimes against their family. Neville wouldn't give any details but said that he his offers were more than generous.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger. This evening certainly seems to have been a success," a voice said shocking her out of her thoughts.

Turning to her left she was confronted with the man she had just been thinking of.

Rabastan stood at almost six feet tall and cut an imposing figure even with a smile on his face. His black robes were tailored to fit screaming money, and his dark brown hair hung loosely down to his shoulders.

"Thank you, Mr Lestrange. I could not be more happier with how tonight has turned out," she said politely.

"I was amazed that you managed to get Mr Potter to agree to auction off a date with him. He doesn't seem the type to barter his fame for anything," Rabastan commented.

"Harry doesn't usually his his fame for anything, but this is a cause close to his heart so he didn't mind too much," Hermione informed him.

"Do you know how much you have raised so far?"

"I don't have any official figures yet, they will come out in a few days, but I do have a rough idea," Hermione replied.

"Will it be enough to finish the build?" he asked curiously.

"Definitely. I am sure that there will even be some left over to furnish as well. We have been quite lucky as some of the contractors were willing to do some work for free."

"That is very generous of them," Rabastan said sounding pleased at the information.

"It is very generous which is why the board and I have agreed that any further work that needs to be done will be carried out by the same companies."

Rabastan inclined his head as he was taking a sip of his champagne.

They stood in silence for a moment before Rabastan asked her to dance.

"I would love to."

The crowd parted as they made their way to the dancefloor. It was unusual for them to see a war heroine and former Death Eater socialising together let alone dancing with one another.

The music slowed to a waltz and the two of them went into hold and spinned around the dance floor until the music stopped.

Neither saw the looks on the face of the other guests as all they could see was each other. Both of them knew something had started, but neither of them knew what it was or where it would go.


	3. motherhood

**A/N: This is for Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Prompt for the character Marcus Flint and the trope Family. It's 253 words.**

Hermione stood at the back door watching her husband play with their children, and the sight warmed her heart.

Seven years ago Marcus Flint had come into her life and turned it upside down. Hermione had remembered him from her first couple of years at Hogwarts, but hadn't heard anything about him until they bumped into each other in Diagon Alley. Six months later they got married and had never looked back.

"Mummy! Mummy!" her son shouted as he ran towards her.

"Hello my little man. What have you been playing?" she asked, bending down.

"Chase, and Daddy tickled us when he caught us," Ethan told her.

"How many times did he catch you?" Hermione asked.

"Three!" he said holding three fingers up.

"Aren't you a quick little man," she said ruffling his hair.

"He certainly is, but not as quick as Juliet here. I only caught her once," Marcus said as he stopped in front of them.

Hermione stood up and gave him a kiss.

"Eurgh," Ethan said scrunching up his nose.

"You'll be doing that one day," Marcus chuckled.

"No, I won't," he said adamantly.

"You will when you get older," Marcus teased.

It was something which Marcus teased Ethan about sometimes when he talked to their friends daughters. Hermione thought the faces her son made at the idea were funny.

Hermione didn't know where all the time had gone, but she wouldn't change a single thing. Marcus, Ethan, and Juliet meant the world to her and that's all that mattered.


	4. First Kiss

**A/N: This is for the lj community newyearcntdown prompt mistletoe and for the There's a First Time for Everything challenge for the prompt first kiss (Hermione). It's 308 words.**

Hermione was getting impatient as she stood under some enchanted mistletoe that the twins had put up. She had been waiting for almost ten minutes just outside the back door of the Burrow and nobody had noticed she was gone.

"Hermione! What are you doing out here all alone? It's freezing." Charlie asked.

"I've got caught by some of the twins mistletoe," she said pointing upwards.

"Ahh, yes. They do have a way with making trouble," he chuckled, "would you like me to kiss you so you can rejoin us?"

"That would be good, thank you, Charlie," Hermione replied blushing.

She had fancied the dragon tamer since she had met him during the summer of the quidditch world cup, but Hermione never thought that he would be the one to take her first kiss.

Charlie walked forward until there was no space between them, and cupped her cheek before he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers as if testing the waters before kissing her fully.

It wasn't long before the gentle kiss turned turned into something more demanding and passionate, but before they went too far the noise from the rest of the family filtered through their senses and reminded them where they were.

"Thank you, Charlie," Hermione said blushing once again.

"It was a pleasure, Hermione," he replied.

The rest of the day was spent exchanging presents, eating dinner, and relaxing. It was busy, but she didn't mind it one bit.

Throughout the day though, Hermione kept glancing at Charlie when she thought he wasn't looking. She couldn't seem to get their kiss out of her head.

As she lay in bed later that night, Hermione kept reliving how Charlie's lips felt against hers. She wondered could find a way to get trapped under the enchanted mistletoe again just so they could share another kiss.


End file.
